Swords and Sandals 3 Solo Ultratus Arena Boss
This is a list of all the bosses in both versions of Swords and Sandals 3. Most of the Arena Champions all have these hidden weapons and while the least of them carry the default ones. It is also noted that most of the Bosses have height over 7 Ft. and 8 In, Juggernaught and Armourer Perks are added to each of these bosses further increasing their armor, health stats and height. The Creators of the game probably made the bosses stronger in order to create a challenging gameplay. Body Groups of these Champion's vary. 1. The Fearful Prisoner 2. Boarhide Trader Pigsus 3. Xanfar The Haunted 4. Obliterator 9000 5. Mr. Omazing 6. The Yeti Project 7. Battlemaiden Anna 8. Fizzacles 9. Sir Bryan of May 10. Arglaxx 11. The Boneslinger 12. Archfiend Coalbhaal 13. Bladetron v2.0 14. Mossocles The Venimous 15. Great Knight Gallantrus 16. Bargle - Lightning Orb of Artifice 150-300 Dmg & Necromancy Orb of Artif 17. Platos 18. Evil Ninja Redux 19. Magnificent Leopold - Keytar of the Pantheon 600-1200 Dmg 20. Father Painbringer - Holy Lightning Rocket Launcher of Abrasion 300-600 Dmg 21. Bluescreen Death - Lightning Voltblade 300-600 Dmg 22. The Undead Great Beast - Unholy Inigo's Worldsmasher 60-120 Dmg 23. Fallen Emperor Antares - Celen's Empire Blade of the Plough 250-500 Dmg 24. Ultratus Omega There are several Arena Champions that wield weapons that are not available to the player, it's probably a weapon coding for only these bosses. Here is the Hidden Weapons List: 2. Boarhide Trader Pigsus - Pig Rake 3. Xanfar the Haunted - Steel Claws 6. The Yeti Project - Yeti Club 8. Fizzacles - Blobulous Staff 9. Sir Brian of May - Red Special 10. Arglaxx - Arglaxx's Paw 13. Bladetron v2.0 - Laser Sabre 14. Mossocles the Venomous - Earthshaker 16. Bargle - Orb 18. Evil Ninja Redux - Nunchaka 21. Bluescreen Death - Voltblade 22. The Undead Great Beast - Worldsmasher 23. Fallen Emperor Antares - Empire Blade 24. Utratus Omega - UltraChainsaw 1. Fearful Prisoner - Human - 5 Feet, 9 Inches - 162 lb's 2. Boarhide Trader Pigsus - Pigman - 6 Feet, 9 Inches - 360 lb's 3. Xanfar the Haunted - Skeletal Elf - 6 Feet, 4 Inches - 203 lb's 4. Obliterator 9000 - Automaton - 7 Feet, 0 Inches - 269 lb's 5. Mr. Omazing - Dogman - 5 Feet, 10 Inches - 197 lb's 6. The Yeti Project - Yeti - 9 Feet, 0 Inches - 535 lb's 7. Battlemaiden Anna - Glamourzon - 6 Feet, 2 Inches - 219 lb's 8. Fizzacles - Sagan Blob - 6 Feet, 6 Inches - 263 lb's 9. Sir Brian of May - Half-Elf - 6 Feet, 2 Inches - 208 lb's 10. Arglaxx - Baboonman - 7 Feet, 2 Inches - 385 lb's 11. The Boneslinger - Zombie Goatman - 6 Feet, 5 Inches - 205 lb's 12. Archfiend Coalbhaal - Daemon - 6 Feet, 9 Inches - 217 lb's 13. Bladetron v2.0 - Automaton - 7 Feet, 0 Inches - 269 lb's 14. Mossocles the Venomous - Floralisk - 9 Feet, 4 Inches - 545 lb's 15. Great Knight Gallantrus - Human - 6 Feet, 3 Inches - 266 lb's 16. Bargle - Human - 5 Feet, 7 Inches - 127 lb's 17. Platos - Golem - 11 Feet, 7 Inches - 765 lb's 18. Evil Ninja Redux - Sagan Blob - 4 Feet, 4 Inches - 71 lb's 19. Magnificent Leopold - Catman - 5 Feet, 9 Inches - 184 lb's 20. Father Painbringer - Human - 6 Feet, 4 Inches - 269 lb's 21. Bluescreen Death - Automaton - 8 Feet, 6 Inches - 484 lb's 22. The Undead Great Beast - Zombie Minotaur - 12 Feet, 7 Inches - 897 lb's 23. Fallen Emperor Antares - Skeletal Daemon - 8 Feet, 8 Inches - 434 lb's 24. Ultratus Omega - Automaton - 9 Feet, 4 Inches - 567 lb's It is obvious that most of the bosses have a Human body group, except customized. There is one body group unavailable to the player and that would be the Automaton. Only seven of the Arena Champions have the Juggernaut Perk. Possibly, some of these bosses have the Armorer Perk which allows 10% more armor for each point you add to this perk. Category:Swords and Sandals 3 Category:Arena Champions Category:Weapons